


bdsm starters from tumblr

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: short writes [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Discipline, Gingering, Light Omegaverse, Medical Torture, Multi, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sensation Play, light noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: in order and marked with horizontal line: eruri -> erurimike -> erumike -> mikenana -> mikaani -> eremin





	bdsm starters from tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> originals can be found in my [written tag](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/tagged/penned)

> (eruri)

  
  
“Oh, again? How many times is that, now? I bet it hurts, cumming that much…you can handle another. You wanted to cum, after all.”

 

Levi’s dripping sweat down the tip of his nose. Between gasps, he utters, “I can’t.”

 

“I wasn’t asking.”

 

“I fucking,” Levi drags in air, “I fucking can’t, I can’t, I’m tired.”

 

“You weren’t tired two hours ago when you fucked your hand without permission.”

 

“Two hours,” Levi echoes and he sounds so desperate and hollow and pained. “Erwin, please--”

 

“Who am I?”

 

Levi groans and swallows. “Master, please.”

 

“You can beg me now, but you couldn’t beg me before? And you’re mouthing off, being disobedient. Please, what, Levi? What do you think I will give you?”

 

“Relief,” Levi breathes.

 

Erwin lifts his foot to the back of Levi’s head and lowers it into the floor. “Relieve yourself. I said again.”

 

;;;

 

“Oh, again? How many times is that, now? I bet it hurts, coming that much…you can handle another. You wanted to come, after all.” 

 

Erwin beams under the praise and lets out a giddy laugh. Levi sits on the sofa above him, his right foot tossed over his left knee and his left foot slid forward between Erwin’s thighs. Cum cools on the leather, an afternoon’s worth in various stages of drying.

 

“How about it?” Levi slots a bookmark into place and turns his full attention to Erwin for the first time since this began, since Erwin stormed in and demanded. “One more. Don’t look away.”

 

Erwin nods and stretches up on his thighs so that he can kiss Levi’s chest. The noirette strokes his hair. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy, Commander.” Levi lifts his foot to toe at Erwin’s balls. “So light. Do you need this more often? Have I not been doing enough for you lately?”

 

“No, sir,” Erwin is quick to reassure. “You’ve been perfect, wonderful.”

 

Levi’s eyes dart to his stump before his expression smoothes. “One more for me, Commander. If you look away, I’ll put you back in your trousers and make you wait until this time tomorrow.”

 

;;;

 

“Your skin is so soft… Imagine how pretty it will look, covered in bruises.” Erwin slides his tools from their leather case and onto the metal tray. “How beautiful it will look open and bleeding.”

 

In the far corner, Levi huddles deeper into himself, his knees up, his thin arms slung over his head as if flesh will protect him. His shivers are so violent they nearly stir the air.

 

“Don’t cower, gorgeous boy.” 

 

“Let’s go home,” Levi croaks. “Please.”

 

“You always beg and cry before playtime,” Erwin says calmly, “but when it’s over, you beg for me to nurture you back to health so you can endure it again.”

 

“Please, sir.”

 

“Please, what?”

 

“Let’s just go home. I don’t want to play today. Please, sir.” Levi’s hands fist in his hair and come away matted with silky black strands. 

 

“You don’t like your birthday gift?”

 

Levi shakes his head. “I appreciate it, but….”

 

“Are you afraid?”

 

“I’m so afraid, sir,” Levi confesses with a shuddering gasp. “I’m so afraid. Please, let’s go home.”

 

Erwin sets the scalpel down last and folds the case to put away. “I’ve already sanitised. You watched and participated and said nothing.”

 

Levi squeals high in his throat and pulls out more of his hair. 

 

“Keep that up and you’ll get the biotin supplements for a month straight.”

 

Levi’s hands immediately release his hair. The waves settle around him, inches and inches of split ends pooling on the clean, white vinyl tiling. Lovely black hair that will be as long as he is tall in the next year; lovely hair that Erwin has never trimmed or clipped, never allowed Levi to, either. Erwin loves to analyse those strands, to see how starvation and supplements and week-long binges translate onto his timeline. 

 

“Good, my love, good.” Erwin approaches him slowly and then squats in front of him. “You know you’re my favourite to experiment on. That’s why I’ve kept you for so long. You know I’ll never kill you, don’t you?”

 

Levi nods under his arms. This birthday marks seven years now. He’d assisted Erwin in those past experiments, when he was a child starving and willing to work any job to feed himself, before he exchanged scrubs for a wardrobe of hospital gowns and slippers. 

 

Erwin continues, “Then why are you so afraid? I know that you trust me, but it hurts me when you act this way. Come on up, now, and be a lovely boy, and let me open you up and touch every part of you. You love this, I know. You love to know that I know your insides better than anyone else ever will.”

 

Levi lowers his arms, still shaking with fear. Erwin holds out his hand and Levi’s breathing rattles between them, adrenaline-fuelled. 

 

“Be a good boy and take the pain so that I can make you feel wonderful again.”

 

Levi swallows and slowly, shaking, places his bony hand in Erwin’s larger one. 

 

* * *

 

> (erurimike)

 

Erwin has no time for his boys, and there’s no harm in allowing them to take care of each other in his absence. However, he expects them to obediently seek permission, and when he finds them that evening, Mike is buried balls deep inside Levi without so much as a hint in Erwin’s direction. 

 

He stands there for a moment before he clears his throat. When no one steps forward to claim responsibility, Erwin decides fists will solve this. But he won't hit either of them-- no, he's got a better use for his fists as a tool to command respect. 

 

Levi’s hips draw back and jerk forward like untamed beasts as he suffers a lightning bolt down his spine, and Erwin twists his wrist, pushing bony knuckles into a tender prostate once more. The usually pinprick-sized hole spreads white around his forearm. 

 

“Oh, again? How many times is that, now? I bet it hurts, coming that much…you can handle another. You wanted to come, after all.” 

 

In the jumble of slurring words, Erwin can hear a pleading, “Yes, anything you want.”

 

He pushes his fist out against the wall of Levi's abdomen and reaches around with his free hand to feel the bulging. “Feel that, feel me fucking your guts with half my arm?”

 

Levi's got no strength left in his body, too overstimulated. Those clear eyes have gone blurry, that scowl is a washed in helpless surrender of pleasure, that frowning mouth hangs slack, drool-soaked. Erwin slides his hand up from the bulge and to Levi's throat. With fingers on vessels thrumming with living blood, Erwin wrecks him the same way he wrecked Mike, wearing his ass like a glove and pushing in as far as he can. 

 

* * *

 

 

> (erumike)

 

"Go on, tell me how sorry you are. Or do we need a repeat?”

 

The rope harness swells as Mike inhales. “I’m not apologising for that rat’s behaviour.”

 

“It was your hand that forced him into sewage and concussed him”

 

“Shouldn’t’ve run,” Mike mumbles. 

 

Erwin rubs a hand down Mike’s flank and slaps his reddened, welt-dressed haunches. He lets out nary a peep, no muscle twitches out of place.

 

He could torture Mike is other ways. He could be truly cruel. He could force him to socialise, to meet the eyes of everyone he converses with, to abandon his quirks and assimilate. No, Erwin can’t possibly. 

 

He slaps a split sit spot instead. “You're going to apologise to Levi.”

 

“Just ‘cause you found a new pet project--”

 

“Shut your mouth.” Erwin stops his circling to stand behind Mike. He lays his hands on thighs thicken enough to crush and revels in the surrender, of Mike on his hands and knees. He trails his hands up a dipping spine, mounting Mike though Erwin himself is fully clothed, and laces his fingers together at the front of a corded throat. He squeezes a pulse and then tilts Mike’s head so their gazes meet. Something so rarely given, and it means everything, the acknowledgement that only with Erwin will he make eye contact.

 

“Shut your mouth,” Erwin says again, and then kisses Mike’s forehead. “Next time you see Levi, apologise. In some way.”

 

* * *

 

 

> (mikenana)

 

“Your skin looks lovely, with the candle wax dripping onto it.” There’s a nose brushing the shell of Nana’s ear, the soft inhale tickling. There’s so much pouring from her alpha’s scent gland: pleasure, enjoyment, love… sadism. Mike’s desire to inflict pain onto her body is the most alluring smell she’s ever had the privilege of encountering. It had been that dangerous maple-apricot that lured her to him years and years ago, and she chases every whiff of it eagerly, a good girl begging for punishment simply for the way it makes him smell. 

 

;;;

 

"See this, bitch? It's a vibrator." Mike thrusts the device under her nose. “Do you remember the rule?”

 

“Only use it with permission when you go on business trips.” Nanaba bites her lips between her teeth. He’s staring at her down the slope of his roman nose and it brings the words to her lips. “I’m sorry, sir. I just-- you’ve been at work so much, I-- I know I shouldn’t’ve done it, I’m sorry. I mean it, sir, I’m sorry.”

 

Mike raises his left brow and sniffs. 

 

“I only used it a few times. Okay, six times, but that was all, and only when you were at work.”

 

Mike inhales long then sighs. “Why did you hide your needs from me?”

 

“I… I was embarrassed. I knew I was breaking the rules.” Nanaba lowers her head but Mike tips her chin up with the toy.

 

He meets her eyes, his own filled with disappointment. “You know I’ve gotta discipline you, right?” She nods. “Get undressed. I’m gonna bring you to the edge six times, then you’ll wait six days until  _ I _ make you cum. Understand me?”

 

Nanaba closes her eyes and shivers in anticipation and dread. “Yes, sir.”

 

;;;

 

Mike traces the line from navel to mons pubis and it leaves a trickle, like the dew after a rainy drizzle moves its gloom away. “Oh, look how you’re shaking…are the ice cubes that cold, inside?”

 

Nanaba nods with a tight whine of, “Mhm.”

 

There's a little puddle, it's perimeter growing down where her ass meets the kitchen island, and Mike wants to make it overflow, to become a river, an estuary, a harbour to call his home and dive into, grow gills and never resurface. 

 

He holds his hand out and she slips hers in. It quivers with a shiver the same as her body, but he places another ice cube into her palm and she doesn't need to be told. She doesn't need to be told because she's surrendered her autonomy in this moment, she's given him her trust, wants to see the fulfilment of his vision through the heat of her body. 

 

“You're full down there?” 

 

“Yeah.” There's an aborted squirm as she pushes her cunt to the brim, to accept another, her ass already squeezing around an entire tray’s worth. 

 

Mike nudges his thumb against her mouth and she opens it. “Let's start here, too.”

 

And when she can hold no more, he sits her up and she gives him a flood, a flow that he watches fall from her and into the palms of his hands. 

 

;;;

 

“It’s ginger, baby. Does it burn that bad?” 

 

The broken, warbling plea is all the answer he needs. The scent of his doing is pungent in the poorly ventilated room, but he’d rather suffer through denying himself the taste of a ripe sex sucking on a skinned ginger root than let their neighbours hear a sliver of the scene. 

 

Mike crooks a finger, curls it. Nanaba presses her back flush with the wall, shakes her head like he’s Death. 

 

“Come here.”

 

“No,” she whines, trying to stay still despite the command in his voice. 

 

“Come. Here.”

 

“It-- fuck, it burns.”

 

“And I told ya, good girls don’t touch their cunts without permission.”

 

“Fuck,” she barely mutters. Tosses her head back. “Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, I’m not gonna do it again.”

 

“Shouldn’t’a done it in the first place.” Mike comes within striking distance and flicks her meaningfully with the dragon’s tail. She crumples instantly, a crying mass of gangly limbs with blood pulsing through her sex and making everything smell like ginger. 

 

He bends, grips the back of her neck, hand eclipsing in size on that so small neck, guides her into crawling. And all the while, she cries for him, begs him to stop, that she’s so fucking sorry and he flicks her with the whip again to quiet her.

 

“Raise that ass and get disciplined like a good girl. Wanna be a good girl, don’t ya?”

 

Somewhere in her panting is a lost yes. He absolves to coax forth her submission more often, lest she forget. 

 

* * *

 

 

> (mikaani)

 

“Come here. Now.”

 

Annie considers leaving, but she does not. Stone gloss echoes with submission. She raises her chin, unbeaten, though obedient. A finger gun’s barrel invites itself into her mouth. She could bite, but she kisses, wraps her lips around the intrusion and Mikasa smiles down at her. 

 

“Can you be humble at no other time than when I'm inside you?”

 

Annie bites then, the barest dig of teeth into pale skin, hardly traitorous, but earning that treatment regardless. 

 

* * *

 

 

> (eremin)

 

“Stand up and go face the corner. No, don’t redress. I want to see the marks on your skin," Eren purrs. Armin does so, but his legs shake, body still so overloaded, so tired, and he whimpers. “You may kneel.”

 

The omega all but plummets, hands sliding along the wall before him. His head hangs, he pulls in air until he feels his lungs may burst but he won't cry, he refuses. It's just a flogging. A flogging on skin over-sensitive with an upcoming heat, but still, just a measly flogging. He should be a giggling mess, not this weak creature reduced to a snivelling mess by his body chemistry. 

 

He wanted this. He and Eren stepped into the scene, and Armin asked him to learn, and Eren is learning, and Armin is pushing the boundaries at every chance for the comforting cradle of consistency. And now he knows, impending cycle or not, that rules are rules. 

 

Fingers hover and he can feel the warmth. The air is pierced with the seedling scent of longing. 

 

“So much redder,” his alpha murmurs. 

 


End file.
